Vaults of Gemin (Quest)
Vaults of Gemin is a quest in . Background Journal .... Story .... Quick walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision while sleeping. *Travel to the city of Stormhold, Black Marsh. *Talk to the Priest in the Conclave of Baal and accept his quest. *Travel to the Vaults of Gemin. *Retrieve the Tablet. *Give the Tablet to the Priest and he will mark the location of Murkwood on the map. Walkthrough Ria Silmane After acquiring the Sixth Piece of the Staff of Chaos from the Crypt of Hearts, the Eternal Champion once more receives a vision of the deceased Ria Silmane during their sleep, during which the sorceress will warn the Eternal Champion about the rising worries of Jagar Tharn for their achievements. Ria Silmane also discovered the locations where the Seventh Piece of the Staff of Chaos remains: a dense, foggy and large forest known as Murkwood. The sorceress recommends the Eternal Champion starts looking in the two last provinces, Black Marsh and Morrowind. Stormhold Asking people about Murkwood will eventually lead the Eternal Champion to the city of Stormhold, located in the province of Black Marsh. The citizens of the city will direct the Eternal Champion to the temple Conclave of Baal, where the Priest should help to discover the location of Murkwood. Inside the temple, the leader of the Conclave of Baal Idolan Lancaster will greet the Eternal Champion. The Priest tells that an apprentice of his temple used a spell of massive destruction potential in a location known as Vaults of Gemin to impress his masters. Due to its strength, the priests could not dispel the effect and were forced to destroy Vaults of Genim and bury the ruins. Idolan explains that a Tablet which would decipher the location of Murkwood was buried with the Vaults, and he then promises to reveal the Murkwood forest to the Eternal Champion if they recover the Tablet from the remains of the Vaults of Gemin. After his deal is accepted, the priest will mark the location of the Vaults on the map. Vaults of Genim Recommended effects: *'Levitate – extremely useful during the Second Level of the Vaults. Two potions are enough; magic users can buy the spell in the Mages Guild.' *'Resist Fire – also useful during the Second Level of the Vaults against the Fire Daemons. One potion is enough.' Vaults of Genim is a dungeon which includes two levels. Creatures encountered in the ruins include Wraiths, Zombies, Hell Hounds, Homonculi, Stone Golems, and Fire Daemons. First Level The First Level is the greater one, it is composed by numerous rooms and corridors. Without a map it is very easy to get lost among the dark corners of the Vaults. The passage to the Second Level is located almost exactly south of the entrance. Observing the two greater corridors which are close to the entrance, it is visible that the correct path to reach it is the eastern corridor. Taking the western corridor will result in getting nowhere. Alternatively, a magic user can employ the spell Passwall to break the walls and reach the Second Level more safely. All the creatures reported before will appear in the First Level, with the exception of Stone Golems and Fire Daemons. Second Level The Second Level is by far smaller than the other. Like the Elden Grove, it is flooded, with water surrounding its soil. Its terrestrial components are composed of blocks linked to each other and smaller platforms. The Tablet which will reveal the location of Murkwood lies inside a small room which is guarded by two Fire Daemons. Using the effect Levitate will help to make the way shorter, however it is necessary to remember that Homunculi and Stone Golems will be standing above the platforms, and will attack the Eternal Champion with offensive Shock spells. The bridges which connect the blocks can be used to sleep without being interrupted by enemies. When reaching the room, its door will provide a riddle to be opened. ;Riddle "Answer this, and pass-'' ''I come out of the earth, I am sold in the market. He who buys me cuts off my tail, Takes off my suit of silk, And weeps beside me when I am dead..." The answer is "Onion." After the door is opened, two Fire Daemons will attack the Eternal Champion (the effect Resist Fire should be used now if it was brought along). This creature uses fireballs at long range and its fiery pickaxe in melee. Caution should be exercised, for Fire Daemons are indeed some of the strongest creatures in . The Tablet must be given to Idolan Lancaster, who will fulfill his promise and mark the deciphered location of Murkwood on the map.